Who will Lucy Choose
by AMCmajorfan
Summary: Who will Lucy Choose to marry? Will it be Kevin, Robby, Mike, Jimmy, Rod, Jeremy or will it be an new boyfriend.


Kevin looked at Lucy and smiled. "I love you." 

  
  


"I love you also." Lucy said softly leaning forward on the bed to meet Kevin half way.

  
  


Kevin more than grinned happily as his and Lucy's lips meet in an kiss. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

  
  


Lucy moaned her pleasure.

  
  


What they didn't know was that Robby was standing at the door to the attic room watching them kiss. He had an unhappy look on his face. He felt his eyes well up so he turned and walked down the attic's stairs to the second story.

  
  


"Robby what's the matter?" Annie asked very concernedly as she witnessed the young man come down the stairs.

  
  


Robby saw Annie through his tears that were beginning to run down his checks. "Nothing Mrs. Camden." He lied.

  
  


Annie tilted her head. "It's Lucy isn't it." She knew without asking that it was so.

  
  


Robby nodded. "Yea. She's happy and in love. And it is not with me." He leaned against the wall to the right of the doorway.

  
  


*I knew Robby would get over Mary but I didn't know he would latch onto Lucy. Poor soul. Doubt if he will ever find any happiness on this earth.* Simon thought as he listened to his mother's and Robby's conversion from the creak in the door he made from the bathroom. 

  
  


"Kevin is an nice man." Annie nodded her head. *But I doubt if Lucy is actually in love with him. I know Kevin is in love with Lucy and wants to marry her but I just don't know about Lucy yet.* "Have you told Lucy that you still love her?"

  
  


"She doesn't even know that I love her. I mean love her the way an man does an woman. To her I love her like an brother loves an sister." Robby said softly.

  
  


"Well tell her the truth than." Eric said suddenly from the stair case leading up from the downstairs.

  
  


"Reverend Camden I - I ... I gotta go." With that Robby high tailed it away from the wall and went into his room which was actually Ruthie's old room. He closed the door behind him.

  
  


Annie gave Eric an look.

  
  


"What!" Eric asked with his arms stretched out.

  
  


"You shouldn't have butted in yet Dad." Simon said as he opened the bathroom door and walked out.

  
  


Annie frowned at her son. "How long have you been eavesdropping."

  
  


"Hey don't look at me. All I was doing was doing my business and was going to leave. When you stopped Robby from the attics stairs." Simon raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms across his chest. "So what's your take on the whole Robby/Lucy/Kevin thing."

  
  


"What whole Robby/Lucy/Kevin thing?" Mary asked walking up the stairs with her bag.

  
  


"Where's Captain Jake!" Eric asked Harding his voice.

  
  


"Yea where is the good ol' captain." Ben asked from behind Simon.

  
  


"When did you get here Ben?" Mary asked surprised at seeing her old fiancier standing in her parents second floor hallway. Surprised but not shocked.

  
  


"I moved into the garage with Kevin." Ben said with an smile. "Thanks again Mr. and Mrs. Camden." He said to Eric and Annie.

  
  


"Not an problem Ben. Glad to have you part of the family." Eric said with an slight smile.

  
  


Mary shook her head and walked past her family and Ben toward the attic stairs.

  
  


"I wouldn't go up there if I were you. Lucy and Kevin are there and might want to be left alone." Simon jerked his head toward the stairs.

  
  


"So." Mary contiuned on her way up to her/Lucy/and Ruthie's bedroom.

  
  


"I wouldn't want to be Lucy or Kevin when Mary barges in on them." Simon chuckled as he made his way downstairs. "Hey Ben want to join me in on an little snack." He tossed over his shoulders.

  
  


"Sure." Ben followed Simon down stairs.

  
  


"So what's this whole Robby/Lucy/Kevin thing?" Eric finally asked his wife as they made their way toward their room.

  
  


"Robby's in love with Lucy; so is Kevin and Lucy doesn't know who to love." Annie filled Eric in just as Kevin came down the stairs.

  
  


"Hey." Kevin smiled over at his future in laws. In his mind of course.

  
  


"Ben and Simon are downstairs fixing an snack if you care to join them." Eric said to the young man who was currently dating his daughter. 

  
  


"Thanks. See you two later." Kevin waved and made his way downstairs.

  
  


Eric and Annie looked at each other with wonder in their eyes. *Wonder if he heard what was just said?* They both thought.


End file.
